Florian's Dagboek
by daanilondon
Summary: Florian is verpleger bij het B-team van Medicopter 117, hij houdt een dagboek bij over zijn avonturen. /verhaal niet af. ooit aan begonnen, nooit afgemaakt.


Het was 's morgens rond een uur of tien en ik zat op de bank een tijdschrift over heli's te lezen toen Gina en Karin lachend binnen kwamen. "Wat is er?"vroeg ik op een toon van niet weer lol. "Huh wat? zei je iets Flo?"vroeg Karin lachend. "Nee hoor" zei ik chagrijnig terug. Gina kwam naar me toe lopen en trok me overeind, ik keek haar vragend aan. "Ik heb zin in je Florian"zei Gina nogal verleidelijk. Ik keek haar aan van nu? "Ja nu Florian"zei Gina. "Oke waarom niet, heb ik tenminste nog wat te doen"zei ik en Gina sleurde me mee de douche in(hoe dat verder gaat vertel ik niet.)

Om 12 uur was er nog steeds geen dienst en wij verveelden ons dood, nou ja dood ook weer niet(je snap me wel.)Ik stond op en liep naar buiten toe, ik moest even lucht hebben. Ik stond net buiten toen ging het alarm. "Florian kom inzet"riep Gina vanuit de hangar. "Ja ik kom"riep ik terug. Gina en ik hadden zo'n 5 maand serieus wat, we vonden elkaar al wel eerder leuk alleen toen zat Gina met Mark opgeschept. We zijn 1 keer met elkaar naar bed geweest en toen had Mark Gina meteen gedumpt. (Meer zeg ik niet)Toen ik dat die dag daarna hoorde dat Mark Gina had gedumpt heb ik Mark een klap gegeven en een harde. Toen had hij een blauwe arm. Het begon te onweren en te regenen, Gina zette de heli aan de grond omdat we niet verder konden vliegen. Karin stapte uit en stapte meteen weer in, ik draaide me om en keek Gina aan. "We kunnen niet verder?"vroeg ik aan Gina. "Nee met onweer mogen we niet vliegen"zei Gina bang terug. "Is er iets schat?"vroeg ik bezorgd. Karin begon te hoesten en vroeg of Gina even naar achter kwam, voor dat Gina naar Karin toe ging gaf ze mij nog wel antwoord: "Nee er is niks"had ze gezegd. Er was wel wat, ik ken Gina. Ze gaf alleen niet toe, dat deed ze niet zo snel….Nou goed, ik liet het daarbij.

Toen we weer terug waren op de basis om half 5(het had dus lang door geonweerd)liep Gina meteen weg toen de heli op de grond stond. Ik liep achter haar aan, en hield haar tegen. "Gina wat is er?"vroeg ik heel bezorgd. "Er is helemaal niks Florian"zei ze terug, er liep een traan over haar wang. Ik sloeg een arm om haar heen en ze begroef haar gezicht diep in mijn pak. Ohoh. Ik wist niet wat ik nu moest doen, vragen wat er aan de hand was? Ik moest het maar wagen."Gina, lieverd, wat is er?"vroeg ik met een zachte stem. "Het is dat ongeluk van vorig jaar, je weet wel wat ik je vertelde"zei Gina huilend en snikkend."Ja dat weet ik, maar waarom durf je nu niet meer in onweer te vliegen?"Vroeg ik. "Omdat ik bang ben, dat het weer gebeurd"zei Gina huilend. Nu wist ik echt niet meer wat ik nog kon doen, ik ging maar wat proberen."Ga je mee, naar huis?"vroeg ik aan Gina. "Oke is goed"zei ze terug. We liepen naar de auto toe en gingen naar huis.

Onder het eten had Gina niet echt trek."Florian ik heb geen trek, ben misselijk"zei Gina en ze liep weg. Ze zag er inderdaad niet echt goed uit. Ik hoorde gekotst, rende naar de badkamer en daar stond Gina te kotsten ik liep naar toe."Gina gaat het?"zei ik en ik wist dat het niet zo slim was dat ik dat zei.."Nee het gaat niet, ik ben hartstikke misselijk" zei Gina. "Weet je zeker dat er niks mis? Ook niet met de kleine?"Vroeg ik bezorgd.(Dat was ik vergeten te vertellen, Gina was 6 maand zwanger) "Nee, Florian dit hoort bij een zwangerschap"zei Gina. Ik weet dat je zo misselijk kan worden, maar ze had gisteren een klap in haar buik gekregen, dus voor de zekerheid wou ik naar de dokter toe met haar. Maar Gina wou het niet en ik kon haar moeilijk dwingen, dus ik liet het erbij.

Die volgende dag op de basis ging niet alles zo als het moest, Karin was hartstikke pissig en Jens had bijna ontslag genomen. Gina en ik snapten er niks meer van, ik liep naar Höppler toe(ook wel honkkwal genoemd) en vroeg wat er allemaal aan de hand was. Hij wou het niet zeggen en toen werd ik uit z'n kamer gegooid. Eikel dat hij is, ik kon er niks aan doen.

Ik ging met Gina naar huis toe en de rest van de dag zijn we niet op de basis geweest.

De volgende dag waren Peter en Thomas er al vroeg bij, Peter stond in z'n onderbroek op de hangar te zingen. Thomas daar in tegen zat er bij en zei niks, hij was verdiept in z'n tijdschrift. Wat voor 1 wou hij niet zeggen(en nu niet het ergste denken). Waar de rest was, wou ik niet weten. Thomas stond op en trok Peter's boxer uit, toen stond Peter naakt op de hangar. Gina, Thomas & ik schoten in de lach. Peter werd daar in tegen rood, en rende naar binnen. Oke het was geinig, maar als ik er zou staan dan zou ik het precies hebben gedaan. Nou goed dat was dus ook weer gebeurd, Peter had Thomas de rest van de dag niet meer aangekeken.

Die avond gingen we met z'n allen BBQ-en, Gina had haast niks gegeten en de dokter had niks ergs kunnen vinden. Het zal zo wel zijn, dat het er bij hoort. Dat had ze anders nooit gehad bij de andere zwangerschappen. Ach ja, het kan wel. Verder was er die avond niks belangrijks gebeurd. We hebben tot laat in avond gefeest.

3 maand later hadden Gina en ik er nog een dochter bij: Denise. Gina mocht de eerste 3 maand geen dienst draaien, dus Jens ging voor Gina in de plaats. Na die 3 maand ging Gina ook weer volledig aan het werk en toen werd het weer normaal, met alle inzetten (wel 5 op een dag en achter elkaar aan, help!). Ach ja daar zijn we zo wel weer aan gewend…Nou goed ik heb dienst en ga me maar eens omkleden, dus tot later.


End file.
